


Them

by MetaDash



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, short but somber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaDash/pseuds/MetaDash
Summary: Yachiru reflects on the people she lost. Might be a tad confused if you're up to date with NSWA but it's not impossible if you're a little behind. One-shot, SWA/NSWA universe. Something quick for the New Year.





	Them

_Hello._

_My name is Ya…..well, I guess I can't say what my name is right here, but for now, just call me Mitzi. I'm trying to write down my thoughts cuz I'm bored. And I don't wanna forget about…..a really special group of people. You might not know who they are, but that's ok._

_I'll tell ya._

_We had a whole club and everything. I was #1. My favorite color was pink. One by one I'll talk about them so you can be a part of all the fun times we had together._

_#2 was Nan-Nan. Her favorite color was blue. She had glasses and her hair was parted. She was really, really smart, and without her I don't think the club could've been as big as it was. She was always good at all the behind the scenes stuff. Let's see, let's see….oh, she was involved with her cap….er, boss, named Shun-Shun. She smacked him with books to force him to do his work! Hehehe._

_Nan-Nan, if you ever read this, I'm sorry…for what I did. You were my Vice-President for a reason, and maybe one day you can take that position again._

_"President, you spent all of our funds again!" - that's the quote I'm gonna write for her. I'll give all of them something._

_#3 was Blondie. Her favorite color was yellow. She always wore gloves. I think maybe her hands were a little clammy? Anyways she was super eager to be a part of things, and she was loyal to her boss, Ukki, above all else. She was involved with Goatee-kun. They fight all the time but it's because they both like each other and want the other to be the best they could be._

_I think maybe she sometimes felt overlooked. Sorry Blondie. The calendar was a huge success!_

_"Sis, stop growing so much!" - that's her quote._

_#4 was Isa-chan. Her favorite color was silver. She was the tallest girl in the club and she'd get so embarrassed! But she was good at reaching things on the high shelves for me. She can heal people. She was involved with Muscles, who's really quiet but also really really kind._

_We lost her but we got it back. I…..felt so guilty._

_"Ow! Why is the doorway so low?" - that's her quote._

_#5 was Re-chan. Her favorite color was green. She had a braid for the longest time, but she changed it. She's the nicest lady in the Soul Society, and she's really really tough! If you're hurt, go see her. She gives out lollipops! I learned a lot from her. She's with Ukki._

_Re-chan, did I disappoint you? Cuz that hurts more than the worst Hollow bite._

_"My my, you need some rest. No fighting in my division, please." - her words, not mine._

_#6 was Jiggles. Her favorite color was aqua. She jiggles a lot and she's really pretty! A lot of guys wanted to date her, but she's taken! Smiles is her boyfriend, and while he messed up big time, he gets a thumbs up from me! Her boss always yelled at her cuz she's lazy. But that's what made her so fun!_

_Jiggles….will I be able to see it? Your….baby?_

_"Oh, my boobs hurt again. Captain never gives me a break…" - her words._

_#7 was Peaches. Her favorite color was gold. She's pretty hardworking and learned how to be stronger, since a bad guy stabbed her and hurt her. She was with me through some pretty tough times, and I know she trusts me. She's happy with Shiro-chan. She's a great baker!_

_Peaches…..thank you. I couldn't face that court without you._

_"Would anyone like to try my brownies? Fresh and hot!" - that's what she said._

_#8 was Nemu-chan. Her favorite color was red. She…..is someone really close to my heart and she never doubted me, not once. We found two colorful stones that symbolize our friendship, I'd show you but I can't. She's happy with Pencil, and together they stopped a man that hurt them both._

_Nemu-chan…I need to keep writing before I just cry all over the page. You….were the greatest loss._

_"Good morning, Yachiru. What will we do today? " - from her lips.  
_

_#9 was Bee-chan. Her favorite color was orange. She's all tough and strict on the outside, but on the INSIDE her heart is soft and grateful for any affection. Don't get stung by her or else you're not living long! She found love with Kuku._

_I remember when you cried over our loss of Isa-chan. When you cry, things are really bad._

_"For the 600th time, you may NOT touch this plushie, Yachiru." - what? I kept asking!_

_#10 was Ruki-Ruki. Her favorite color was purple. She almost faced death but she forgave me for not thinking hard enough about it. Really great artist, we should put her stuff in a museum. Her love is Byakushi, since she healed his heart over losing Hisa-Hisa. Shoot, I should've asked if Hisa-Hisa could join in spirit._

_You have a lot of talent, you always did. Don't let it die._

_"Chappy-sama is the cutest!" - straight from the source._

_#11 was Hime-chan. Her favorite color was white. We all risked a lot to save her but we did, and then she saved us. We had our differences and argued right before things went bad…..but it's okay. I'm not mad at her. She wants to be a laser-shooting robot when she grows up! Her bf is Ichi._

_I hope….you can forgive me when we meet again._

_"If I could live five different lives, I'd fall in love with the same person five times…." - romantic!_

_#12 was Boobies. Her favorite color was black. She's cheeky and loves to have fun, but she's not easy to fool and hates liars. So many people either pass out or cover their eyes when she's naked! I just laugh and then Nan-Nan covers MY eyes. She married Sandal Hat._

_"Clothes are so bothersome. Can't I just not wear them?" - her lips, not mine._

_#13 was Suki-chan. Her favorite color was indigo. She became my friend thanks to Hime-chan, but it took a lot to earn her affection. She doesn't like being left out or being pushed aside. She's tough and she says what she's thinking all the time. No love yet but here's hoping._

_Suki-chan….when I see you again, throw me a punch so I know you're okay._

_"C'mon! Who wants to do a little race? Scared I'll beat you?" - that's her quote._

_#14 was Kuku. Her favorite color was crimson. She can be a little tough but her heart is pretty big, and she's a GIANT softie where it counts. Her fireworks are awesome and I loved setting them off at parties! Her fiancée was Bee-chan._

_Tell Gorilla and Ishi I miss them too. They're funny!_

_"I ain't bragging but I know for a fact my tits are bigger than Yoruichi's." - her words. What's a tit?_

_#15 was Grasshopper. Her favorite color was jade. She loves fun, flashy poses, and we're the most alike! I ripped her scarf but I got her a new one and she loves it! Her one true love is Grayhopper. Don't get hit by her kick!_

_Grasshopper….you did so much for me. Thank you._

_"Take this! The Super, Awesome, Unparalleled….MASHIRO KICK!" - not my words._

_#16 was Skirt-chan. Her favorite color was apricot. She's the woman Nan-Nan looks up to, like a big sister. Skirt-chan is an odd one, since she reads dirty stories and manga. She never gets embarrassed, ever! Some people think she's a pervert but she shrugs it off. I think she's with Rainbow?_

_If only people were as up-front about stuff as you._

_"This has to be the worst porn I've ever read! Here, you look at this." - straight from her mouth._

_#17 was Hiyorin. Her favorite color was ruby. She has a habit of yelling at people or hitting them with her sandal, but I know it's just to look tough. She lost someone important and just wants to make sure she stays around. Her bf is Tieman, otherwise known as "Baldy"._

_You're gonna hate me for taking Gourmet-chan away. I'll bring her back._

_"I'm not reading your damn porn Lisa! Go to hell!" - ain't she feisty?_

_#18 was Ururin. Her favorite color was sapphire. She's really quiet and doesn't want to make a fuss, and I've never seen her get angry at people. She just apologies and tries to do better. Nemu-chan's sister but you didn't hear that from me! She likes Red-kun._

_It's okay if you wanna get mad at me._

_"U-Um, I h-have a s-suggestion…." - what she said._

_#19 was Kitty. Her favorite color was lime green. She has a potty mouth but she's loyal to the people she cares about it. Loves makeup and skin products. Has a pet cat. She's with Grimmy. He really hates when you call him that but I know he secretly likes it!_

_For all that happened…..do you hate me?_

_"Oi, you. Next time you bump into me it's five across the face, bitch!" - she was late with her paperwork that day._

_#20 was Pinky. Her favorite color was….well pink, but a darker one. She's super sweet and reminds me of cotton candy! She's actually a good arm wrestler and brushes her hair often. All natural! Her boyfriend is Hana-kun!_

_For all that happened….do you wanna see me again?_

_"Braid your hair? Sure! We can have a sleepover! Oooooh, we need to invite people!" - her quote._

_#21 was Glubo. Her favorite color was topaz. She LOVES food and will eat just about anything; some girls are jealous of her slim figure but she doesn't think it's a big deal. I think she had somethin' with Karin-chan._

_For all that happened….can we be friends again?_

_"Don't throw that away! Why waste food, are you nuts?" - her words._

_#22 was Lollipop. Her favorite color was fuchsia. She's really loyal to Hime-chan and likes to learn new things. We were once enemies but we got along just fine. Last I heard, she wanted Horny to like her._

_Sorry I was gonna beat you up that one time._

_"Who's older? Heh, well don't let my sister fool you, I'M the older twin!" - yeah, she's a twin._

_#23 was Mene. Her favorite color was goldenrod. She's really loyal to Hime-chan and doesn't like getting too much attention. She was scared of Hime-chan once but not anymore. She's with Gorilla!_

_Hope you're doing alright….._

_"No, my sister is totally lying." - her words, not mine._

_#24 was Nel-chan. Her favorite color was olive. She's smart and playful, the perfect mix! She lost her brothers tho, but at least she found some friends to fill the void. She really really likes Ken-chan._

_I guess you were my other mommy. Do you see me like….never mind._

_"M-M-Masochist? Who taught you that word, Yachiru? I, um…." - that's what people say about her, hehe._

_#25 was Slim. Her favorite color was vermilion. She LOVES games like hide and seek, tag, and hunting beetles in the forest! Sleepy's her family, and they were once the same soul. She's with Yuzu-chan, I think?_

_I hope Sleepy is okay, otherwise you'd never forgive me._

_"I was half of the Primera, so that TECHNICALLY made me stronger than Grimmjow, but don't tell him I said that!" - what she said._

_#26 was Bell-chan. Her favorite color was marigold. She's quiet but she's pretty smart and logical, y'know? Love her hair….lots of people are scared of her cuz she's so pretty. I wonder who she likes?_

_Thanks again for helping us back in Hueco Mundo…._

_"One day, I'd like to see the waves. They're quite relaxing." - that's her quote._

_#27 was Sunny. Her favorite color was perwinkle. She ALWAYS has a sleeve to her mouth to look all fancy, and she loves fancy events and parties. She makes fun of her sisters but it's only cuz she loves them. She's with Fatso._

_I wonder if you're still using that sleeve…_

_"Fufu, it's quite relaxing to watch the stars with you, President." - her lips._

_#28 was Choco. Her favorite color was….well, chocolate! She's really pretty yet very tough, since she likes to come off as this lioness. Always arguing with Rainbow, but only because they cherish each other the most. With Feathers._

_I wonder if you're still picking fights with Rainbow…._

_"Oh I have an udder do I?! Big talk from the girl with practically no boobs, you loser!" - one of her lines._

_#29 was Rainbow. Her favorite color was a mix of blue and orange, really. Her eyes are two different colors and she's really sensitive when people make fun of them but also proud of it. Always arguing with Choco out of love. She's with Skirt-chan._

_I wonder if you're still picking fights with Choco…._

_"Just get the cowbell and slap it around your neck, and moo for me!" - that's what she said._

_#30 was Karin-chan. Her favorite color was mauve. She might look kinda cold, but she loves her family and really gets along with her twin. Great at soccer, a game she taught all of us! Likes Glubo._

_Is your family okay?_

_"You people are such cavemen. Alright, I'll teach you about the Beatles…." - that's her quote._

_#31 was Yuzu-chan. Her favorite color was saffron. She's so sweet and never ever says a bad thing about anyone! Is the best cook in the Soul Society and beyond, hands down. She likes Slim._

_I really hope your family is okay._

_"Everyone okay with strawberry cake? I made enough for everyone!" - her line._

_#32 was Chiyo-chan. Her favorite color was sienna. She was a princess but bad stuff happened to her house. Despite this, she wants to keep fighting. Has two loyal servants - Blue-kun and Twinkletoes._

_Chiyo-chan….I'll save you again, I promise._

_"Please, no need to call me Lady. Call me…..whatever you wish." - her quote._

_#33 was Greenie. Her favorite color was light green. She was made by a bad guy but became one of our friends. Reminds me a lot of Nemu-chan cuz she's quiet but smart. I know she's close with that dog food guy…_

_We still need to beat your creator, right? I'll smash his teeth for ya._

_"Thank you….for having me in this club, Madame President." - her lips, not mine._

_#34 was Grapefruit. Her favorite color was lavender. Her nickname was Kiwi at one point but I think this one works the best. Her adoptive father was a big jerk but she got to be free from his clutches. Likes to mess with Baldy, since she likes him._

_The rest of your clan will hunt you down, right? I already broke one of their arms, so bring it on!_

_"Kiwi? Grapefruit? Do I really remind you so much of fruit?" - she does._

_#35 was Bun-chan. Her favorite color was celadon. She's the cousin to Bee-chan and felt trapped in her shadow but she's fine just as is. Hates being called cute, but she is! Gets really emotional at some things. Not sure who she likes._

_You're so small, but I know you're really tough._

_"S-Stop petting my head! I was an assassin!" - but she liked it, hehehe._

_#36 was Gigi. Her favorite color was….I'm not sure. She was a dear friend to Kitty, Pinky, and Glubo but she died before she could join the club for real. I've been seeing her a lot, and it makes me feel….at ease. Was….um…..um….darn it, what's the word? A girl but people said she wasn't? Oh well._

_Gigi, please help me when I'm lost. So I can keep my promise to you!_

_"Hehehehehe…..oh, Yachiru, they're gonna regret making you mad." - what she said once._

_#37 was Bambi. Her favorite color was…..I dunno. She was a dear friend to Kitty, Pinky, and Glubo but died in Glubo's arms before things could get better. I see her too. She kissed Gigi once so I guess they had feelings for each other._

_Help me too, Bambi! Please?_

_"How long are you gonna lie there? Get up and fight!" - I think she said that once?_

_#38 was Raggy. Her favorite color was…..the same pink as me. She was…..well, she said she was my birth mommy, but she was away from me for so long. Then things happened and…I guess we can't be something more until I figure it out._

_I…..don't know if I forgive you right now. You're probably thinking the same thing to me._

_"You're my sweet baby, can't you give me a shot?" - what she said._

_#39 was Firaga. Her favorite color was fiery red! She's hiding out with me right now but before that she was wild and had the hair to match it. Likes vests. I think she can spit fire from her mouth._

_You girls are helping me….thank you._

_"What's our endgame here?" - she likes to say that._

_#40 was Stars. Her favorite color was lilac. She's hiding out with me right now but before that she was small and helpful. Look at her eyes! I know she likes sugar._

_You girls are helping me….thank you._

_"Caaaaaake?! Give me some!" - she said that once._

_#41 was Bouncy. Her favorite color was sky blue. She's hiding out with me right now but before that she was really fun and had some huuuuuge boobs!_

_You girls are helping me….thank you._

_"We really need a trampoline in this club! Let's make one!" - that's her quote._

_#42 was Smiley. Her favorite color was platinum. She's hiding out with me right now but before that she was cheeky and always seemed to smile. Don't mix her up with Smiles!_

_You girls are helping me…thank you._

_"President-chan, this is so fun!" - her line._

_#43 was Mummy-chan. Her favorite color was charcoal. She's hiding out with me right now but before that she was wrapped in bandages and didn't say too much._

_You girls are helping me….thank you._

_"Thanks for…..taking the five of us in…..Yachiru….." - she said that._

_Well…..that's all of them. I never got to add anymore because things got…..tough. Will we ever see each other again? And if we do…..will…..you all still call me President? I'm gonna stop here, before I start crying all over the paper._

_I promise, girls._

_I promise we'll see each other again._

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I never got to write something for Christmas but have this for New Year's instead. Happy 2020, everyone.


End file.
